


It's Bee Week

by justyangin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyangin/pseuds/justyangin
Summary: Just a couple of one-shots I wrote for Bumbleby Week 2019.





	1. Just Like The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Blake?

“Another round, please.”

The bartender turns around. She looks at Blake, who’s currently resting her head on the table.

“Uh, miss, don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

Blake looks up, “What is is that you do?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re here to serve alcohol to those who want it,” Blake glares, “I want it. So why, of all people, do you get to tell me when I’ve had enough?”

The bartender looks defeated, and was about to turn around when Blake continues, “In fact, you don’t know who I am. You don’t know what I’ve been through. You don’t know a single thing about me. But let me tell you this, I’ve had enough for years. Years, and finally, I’m free.”

“Ma’am-“

“So you don’t get to tell me I’ve had enough. I’ve had enough for years, and I’m still here. Got that?”

The bartender nods, and walks away. Blake turns her chair around, watching all these young imbeciles make a fool of themselves in the dance floor. Clearly, they’re wasted. However, there was beauty to it. She was sitting there watching them enjoy their lives, while finally being able to think that maybe she can finally start enjoying hers too.

She turns back around and sees that the bartender has left her shots already. She takes one, downs it, and reaches for her scroll.She was surprised to see that it had been buzzing. Ruby was calling. She was about to answer it when the buzzing stops. That’s when she sees all the missed calls and text messages from her teammates. If Weiss called that much, then she’s probably in big trouble.

Her scroll buzzes again, but this time it wasn’t Ruby or Weiss. It was Yang.  
She pressed answer immediately.

“Blake!”

“Hey there, partner.”

She could hear Ruby saying, ‘Did she pick up? Is she there? Yang, please let me talk to her…’ and Weiss, ‘She is so grounded. Why did we let her out of our sight? When she gets back…’ but she heard Yang telling them off, and moving away from all the noise.

“Don’t ‘hey partner’ me, where are you? Why is it so loud over there?”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s not what I asked, Blake.”

She loved the way Yang said her name. She never told her that, but she has loved it ever since Yang told her that her bow goes great with her pyjamas. She chuckled recalling the memory.

“Why are you laughing at me? Are you drunk?”

Oh, she totally forgot that Yang was on the line, “Nothing.. and no, wait, maybe a little.”

She hears Yang sigh, “Where are you, really?”

“I’m fine, Yang. I just needed to get some air.”

“Doesn’t sound like much air to me. I can barely hear you over that club music.”

She smiles, “Well, if you’re so sure where I am, why are you still asking, silly?”

She hears Yang chuckle, “Here I thought I’d be the one to leave the ball for a drink elsewhere, but I guess people really do surprise you.”

Blake laughs.

“I’ll be there in thirty, don’t drink more than you already have.. silly.”

With that, Yang ends the call, and Blake stares at the screen until it disappeared.

“Another round?”

She looks up, and the bartender’s back.

“Thanks, but I think I’m good for now.”

The bartender begins to leave, but she stops in the middle of her tracks, and asks, “Hey, not to be nosy but, was that your girlfriend you were just speaking to?”

Blake instantly looks away. She’s blushing. She knows she is, “No, just a friend, why?”

The bartender smiles, “Your eyes. They were shining a bit more the moment you answered the call.”

Blake smiles, but it was dim, “On second thought, keep the shots coming.”

—-

Yang arrives exactly within thirty minutes, but she was about twelve shots too late. She immediately looks around for her partner, trying to weave her way within the alcohol, smoke, and hormones in the air. It wasn’t long after when she spots Blake, still wearing her long, tight-fitted, purple dress, dancing by the bar. Not in the dance floor, but by the bar, taking shots after shots.

She took a second to admire the black-haired beauty, looking so careless and free, before finally approaching her.

Blake was facing the bar so she got really close behind her before whispering, “Hey, stranger.”

Blake jumps, starts to reach for her Gambol Shroud.

“Whoa whoa, hey, it’s me. It’s just me.”

Blake meets her in the eye, and stares for a bit, “…Yang?”

Yang smiles, “The one and only.”

Blake lands a small punch on Yang’s stomach before turning back around to the bar, “Don’t scare me like that. You’re lucky I didn’t have Gambol, or else you’d be a goner by now.”

“E-Easy there, tiger. Let’s go, you need to get some rest.”

“No, not yet, I still have two shots to finish!”

Yang reaches over and downs both the shots herself. She also grabs a handful of lien from her back pocket to give to the bartender.

“Wait, what… what happened to you know, you know, that thing you wore at the ball?”

“I changed. Can’t drive my motorcycle wearing a gown, Blake. Come on, let’s go. Your shots are all done and paid for.”

The bartender approaches their way, and says, “You’ve got one hell of a firecracker for a partner, miss.”

After picking up Blake bridal style, she looks back at her, “Yeah, but they say those are always the best ones.”

The bartender smiles, as she watches Yang head for the exit. Blake buried her face on Yang’s neck.

“Yang.. why is everything so warm, and fuzzy?”

“That’s because you’re drunk, bud.”

Blake chuckles, “I’m not drunk! I’m living!”

Yang smiles, “Yeah. Seems like it. Weiss will totally have your head tomorrow though. You just disappeared on us. Ruby was worried.”

Yang put Blake down, but she never did let go of her hand. She made sure to make her sit in a bench first before reaching over to Bumblebee for a helmet for Blake. Blake looks up with her lazy eyes, watching Yang take care of her.

“Were you?”

Yang looks at her, “Was I what?”

“Were you worried?”

Yang smiles, “I barely moved from the balcony, making sure I had a signal for when you call.”

“That’s not what I asked, Yang.”

Yang reaches for another helmet to put on herself. She guides Blake to sit by the front of Bumblebee, sideways, of course, so her gown stays intact. Yang starts the engine, and started to drive.

—-

“Yang..”

“Hm?”

Blake is staring at how the wind moves Yang’s hair. It was beautiful. It complimented the stars above. Yang’s face carried this soft look, as if she was so content where she is. She looked so cool, and calm, and Blake always wondered how she was able to do it.

When she first met Yang, she was always smiling, always putting up a happy front for everyone else. She intrigued Blake, because Blake could never figure out how she could be so happy. Years later, Yang still surprises her. She’s seen so many sides of her that were hidden away from most. It’s scary, because Yang was the person who seemed so unbelievably happy most of the time, but her Yang, this new Yang, the Yang who’s has lost so much, is stronger than the one who was hiding behind a smile. She’s still here with all of them, with Blake after she abandoned her. Blake wondered if she was ever going to be as strong as Yang.

For the first time in years, she feels like she is. All because of Yang.

“Can we not go back yet? Can we find an overlook and just stare at the stars for a bit?”

Yang sighs, “While I’m totally down for that, you’re still drunk, and Weiss will have my head too if I don’t get you home soon.”

Blake pouts, “They know I’m with you, don’t they? They know I’m safe. Pleaseeee?”

“Blake, you’re drunk.”

“I’d rather sober up elsewhere before facing Weiss’ glare,” Blake leans in and whispers, “She’s so scary, you know.”

Yang laughs. She laughs so hard that Blake starts laughing with her. They hit a stoplight, and instead of going right back to their temporary house in Atlas, Yang keeps going straight. Blake’s face lights up.

“Roadtrip alert!”

Yang smiles, “Shut up, drunk. You can barely make the world stay still.”

“I’m not a drunk. Yes, the world is spinning, but as long as you’re here, I have a feeling that everything will be fine.”

—-

They reach a quiet overlook just outside the city. Yang parks Bumblebee not far from a bench by a tree. She, then, holds Blake’s hand to guide her to the bench, making sure she was settled before going back to grab bottles of water from her pouch.

“Yang! Come look, the lights are so pretty.”

Yang turns around, and believes she could argue that her view was much better than Blake’s. The lights of the city is lighting up Blake’s face so much that her eyes were twinkling just like the stars. Yang felt so content just watching her like that. She looked so free, and so happy.

When Yang first met Blake, she was so timid, and shy. She was not the type that Yang would ever hang out with. She barey spoke a word, and Yang spoke a lot. But what was it that allowed Yang to break that shell? At first glace, she would never have wanted to be Blake’s partner, but as years went on, she understood now why fate worked the way it did. Blake carried just as much baggage as her, and she saw a girl who was struggling to break free of her past. She never understood why, until she saw her getting hurt. She could never forget her scream that night. She lost an arm, but Blake had been suffering for years. Her eyes screamed help, all the time, and no one was able to see it.

Not until Yang.

“Yang, what are you standing there for? Come look at the view!”

She was.

Yang walks over to Blake and puts the water bottle on her hand, “Drink up.”

“I’m not thirsty!”

Yang chuckles, “Doesn’t matter. You drink alcohol, you have to drink this after.”

Blake rolls her eyes, “You’re no fun!”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to be sober before facing the Ice Queen, so, drink up.”

Blake eventually finishes the bottle.

“Good job, buddy.”

Blake smiles at Yang who turns her head to the glowing lights of the city. They were both silent for a while, watching over a busy city who barely had any room for a couple of runaways.

Blake sighs, “I think I’m sobering up already. The city looks so peaceful, but it’s such a war zone down there. I don’t know why we keep coming back to danger, when we could be here, under the stars, away from all of it.”

Blake leans on Yang’s shoulder. Yang tenses up, but realizes that Blake probably needs to let her dizziness subside too.

“Hey, Blake.”

Blake hums.

“Why did you really leave the ball?”

She feels Blake take a breath. She could almost hear the fear between them. Finally, Blake takes a breath.

“I… it hit me. It hit me that he was gone. I was in a ball in Atlas, and Adam wasn’t following me anymore.”

Yang felt her hand shaking with the mention of his name. It was faint, but she felt it as Blake continues to talk.

“I spent most of my years running away from him, Yang, and every time, he managed to find me. I didn’t know how to process the fact that I didn’t have to worry about his shadows following me.”

She hears Blake take a deep breath.

“I never knew what it was like to be free. I hid who I really was behind a bow. I couldn’t let go of the White Fang. It’s like… It’s like every time I associate with anyone, they become collateral damage, and Adam… Adam never stopped to see the damage he’s left behind. His shadow followed me, and at the ball, I didn’t know what it’s like to look back and realize he’s not there anymore.”

Yang couldn’t move as Blake sits up to face her. She didn’t know what to say, what to feel. Everything felt so personal. After all, they defeated Adam together.

“Blake, I-“

Blake looks up, with tears in her eyes.

“I never knew what it was like to be free, until you made me believe I could be.”

She didn’t know if it was the lights, the stars, or the alcohol, but Yang thought Blake looked so beautiful at that moment. She wiped her tears away, and rested her forehead on Blake’s. Blake starts to chuckle, and all Yang could do was smile.

“We’ll tell Weiss that an Atlas Ball was just far too fancy for a couple of Vale kids.”

Blake turns to the sparkling city ahead. “Yeah, that doesn’t change the fact that Weiss will have our heads though.”

Yang scoffs, and stands up. She sees Blake throw her a confused look.

“Where are you going?”

Yang smiles, “Can I have this dance, Miss Belladonna?”

—-

Blake turned her head instantly. She was blushing, she knew she was.

“Yang, there’s no musi-“

Before she could even finish, a familiar tune starts playing. She looked up, and Yang’s hand was still waiting for her.

“Come on, drunk. You left before I could ask, and I don’t want to waste that hell of a gown.”

With that, Blake laughs, and takes Yang’s hand. She puts both of her arms around Yang’s neck, while the latter rests her hands around Blake’s waist.

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in_

Yang rests her forehead on Blake’s once again. Blake couldn’t understand this feeling. Nevertheless, she was giving in. It’s Yang. It had always been Yang.

_But I can’t help  
Falling in love with you_

Blake was drinking to forget, but right now, all she could do was feel everything once again. It was like she was feeling that rush again. She was feeling that fear, the pain, when she saw Adam again.

_Shall I stay?_

But instead of giving in to that fear, she took in how close Yang was to her, how she’s here with her, still. Adam always made her feel like she was alone, but Yang never left. Blake left. She hurt Yang, but the woman welcomed her back. Not with open arms, but she welcomed her back.

_Would it be a sin?_

Blake doesn’t have to look back to check her shadows anymore. Yang wasn’t going anywhere. Her team wasn’t going anywhere.

_If I can’t help  
Falling in love with you?_

She’s home.


	2. How Far We've Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet who?

“Where have you two been?!”

Blake looks at Yang who’s scratching her head. She smiled, and stepped in, “I’m sorry, Weiss. I just needed some air.”

Weiss rolls her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“We fell asleep after, okay. We’re sorry!”

Weiss huffs. “Some air? You disappeared on all of us last night. The Atlas Ball is for everyone? How could you not have gotten air around such a healthy environment? You know what, I can’t even deal with you right now. I do one nice thing and you bail!”

“That’s enough, Weiss.” Yang exclaimed, “She said she was sorry.”

Weiss looks at Yang, then at Blake, and sighs. “You’re right. I.. I was just really worried, Blake.”

Blake smiled, and puts her hands on Weiss’ shoulders.

“I know you were.”

Weiss smiled too. Their moment was interrupted by a very loud Ruby Rose coming downstairs, and basically tackling Blake with a hug.

“Blaaaaake! You’re here! Oh my gosh, you’re home! Oh thank the Gods!”

“Good.. to.. see.. you.. too.. Ruby..”

Ruby takes a step back and scratches her head. “Sorry. I was just really worried.”

“I know. Thank you. Yang made sure nothing happened to me so I’m okay. Maybe a bit dizzy..”

Yang scoffs.

“Shut up, Yang.”

Ruby looked at both Yang and Blake sharing their own inside jokes and laughing. She’s never seen her sister so happy. Weiss, on the other hand, was just irritated.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough to make a girl nauseous. Blake, this came for you. I’ll be touring Ruby around today so you and Yang could get more air, or whatever.”

Blake took the envelope from Weiss. Ruby gave Yang a hug, and they were out the door before she could even say another word. Turning the envelope around, she gasped. It was a letter from her parents. She immediately opened it. She hasn’t seen them since the battle at Haven, and she’s been waiting so long to hear from them.

“Who’s it from?” Yang asks.

Blake quickly scans the letter. “My parents. They just wanted to tell us that they’re doing good. I guess the White Fang have kept them busy, so I understand. I just miss them, you know. I just wish they’d call from time to time. I know that the White Fang needs rebuilding, but I’m here too.”

Yang kisses Blake’s temple, and as if on cue, Blake’s scroll starts ringing.

It was her mom.

“Mom!”

Blake felt Yang distance herself. She looks at her confused before turning her attention back to Kali.

“Blake! Oh, we’re so sorry we haven’t called lately. Did you get our letter?”

Blake smiles. “Yeah, I did. Just today, actually. It was so nice to hear from you and Dad. Speaking of dad, where is he?”

Blake sees her mom’s smile dim a little. “He’s been really busy these days, sweetie. I was in the study earlier and his desk is still filled with paperwork, and phone lines ringing from all over.” She pauses for a bit before continuing, “I’m so sorry, hon. He wanted to be here to see you too, but he’s just been swamped.”

“Don’t worry about it, mom. I’m glad the White Fang is in good hands.”

Before Kali could even speak, someone snatched the phone away.

“Blake! Blake!”

Shocked as she was, Blake started to smile so big. “Dad!”

“Blake.. oh it’s so good to see you.”

Blake almost laughed as she could hear her mom trying to reach for the phone, probably jumping.

“It’s so good to see you, dad. Mom told me you were busy. I would’ve been okay if you weren’t-“

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Blake started to tear up, she had missed her parents so much. Before she could even say a word, her mom finally snatched the phone away from Ghira.

“Hey sweetie, you’ve got a shadow.”

Blake looks back and realizes she forgot all about Yang being in the same room. She turned her head instantly when they met eyes, she was blushing, she knew she was.

“Hon, why are you red? Are you sick?” Ghira asks.

That made Blake blush even more. She hears Yang chuckle. “No! Dad! I’m not sick! I’m… you know what? No!”

Kali looked worried. “Blake, are you sure? Are they feeding y-“

“Mom! I’m fine!”

Kali and Ghira share a look before Kali asks, “So, does your shadow have a name?”

Blake turns around to face Yang, and smiles. “It’s just Yang, mom.”

“THE Yang?”

Her parents started moving to the couch, propping the phone up the desk so they could sit comfortably. Blake does the same. She gestures Yang to sit with her, but Yang decides to stand behind the camera.

“What do you mean, THE Yang?”

Ghira chuckles, “Hon, that’s the Yang you talked about almost every day when you were here?”

Blake started to blush again, “N-No that’s not-“

“Wait sweetie, is that the Yang you were dreaming about? You said her name a lot.” Kali asks. “Was it a dream? Wait no, I remember you were also writing letters to her.”

Blake couldn’t look up, but she knew Yang was staring at her. She also knows she’s wearing that gorgeous smile, probably ready to tease her all about this later.

“Oh wait no Ghira, wasn’t she the Yang that Blake almost called every day because-“

“Mom! We’re all here. We know. I know, I remember, I got it! We got it!”

“Oh that’s right, sweetie, you stared at her contact info all day..”

“Mom!”

Yang starts laughing, and Blake gasps a bit when she finally decides to sit beside her. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna!”

Kali smiles, “Blake! I know you told us numerous times how pretty she is, but now I’m really seeing it, sweetie!”

Blake turns and hides on Yang’s shoulders, “Mom, please stop.”

She hears a smile when Yang says, “Please don’t, Mrs. Belladonna, I’d love to hear more.”

“It’s nice to finally put a face in the name. We’ve heard so much about you from Blake.” Ghira states.

Blake finally faces the camera again. She’s still blushing and she knows it. Kali looks at Blake, then at Yang before speaking. This time, she has a genuine smile on her face.

“We know how much you’ve done for our Blake, and we couldn’t thank you enough. She’s our girl, and without you, she wouldn’t be as strong as she is today.”

Blake looks at Yang who looked beaming with happiness. She could almost see it all radiating off of her. It was refreshing.

“Blake used to be so shy, and it was fine because I know we raised her in a world that wasn’t so accepting, not that it’s any better now. We were there for her, but as adults, we get so wrapped up in the politics that we miss seeing our little girl grow up to an amazing woman.”

Ghira put an arm around his wife.

“Ghira and I, we aren’t perfect, but having Blake was one of the best things we’ve done in our lifetime. We know we failed as parents. So, when she showed up at our door step, alive and well, it just hit us how much we were missing.”

Teary-eyed, Blake couldn’t find any words to say. She loves them so much, and it’s so heartbreaking hearing her mom like this.

“So I guess what we’re trying to say is thank you, Yang. Thank you for taking care of our girl. We have another chance to see her grow, and we don’t want to miss a second of it.”

Kali and Ghira give both of them a warm smile, and she hears Yang take a deep breath.

“She’s family. I don’t turn my back on family. I will always take care of her,” Yang says, before meeting Blake’s gaze, “I wouldn’t change a thing about us, because she’s my partner, no matter what.”

Blake couldn’t stop staring deep into Yang’s eyes. It was like she was seeing a whole new side of her. The thing is, it wasn’t scary at all. It felt like coming home.

Much to her dismay, Ghira interrupted their little moment.

“Well, I’m glad Blake surrounded herself with the right people. She really has a thing for blondes. Don’t worry, Blake. I like this one.”

She was blushing again.

She sees Yang smile at Ghira. “I like this one too, Mr. Belladonna.”

She’s definitely blushing.

Ghira scoffs, “Drop the formalities, and call me Ghira.. as soon as you tell me about that Atlas tech arm of yours.”

Yang pulls up her sleeve a bit, showing off her arm to the camera. “Oh, this old thing? Let’s just say that you’d probably lose an arm wrestle if you challenge me.”

Ghira huffs, “Once you step foot in Menagerie, I’m taking you up on that, Xiao Long.”

“Okay grandpa.”

Blake joins both of her parents in a gasp. Slowly, she sees her dad’s eyebrows crease, and a frown beginning to form. She couldn’t tell if her dad was mad or- and he’s laughing. He’s laughing so hard. Yang joins in, and they start air high fiving through the screen. She sees her mom shaking her head, and all Blake could do was watch her dad and her partner bond. It was probably one of the best moments of her life.

“Okay okay, Ghira that’s enough.” Her mom interjects. “Yang, do you wanna see Blake’s baby photos?”

—-

After three hours of non-stop embarrassing stories from Blake’s parents, Yang and Ghira laughing over fishing and planning some jungle adventure thing, Kali teaching Yang all of her cooking recipes, it was time for them to go.

“I’ll take you up on all of it, Yang. I can’t wait until Blake takes you back home. You’ll love it here.” Ghira exclaims.

Yang smiled, “I wouldn’t doubt it, Mr. Belladonna. I hope it’s sooner rather than later.”

“Hopefully, you and Blake find some time to visit us. Busy as we might be, we’ll always make time for you both, okay?” Kali states with a smile.

“Thanks, mom. We’ll try to visit soon.”

“You girls take care, and please, as much as I’d love a grand kid, everyone’s at war, so take it easy on that front, okay?”

She starts to laugh at Blake with eyes that shot wide open, and a face as red as a tomato. She was so cute.

“Okay that’s enough! Bye mom!”

“Take care, sweetie. Yang, I’m counting on you to keep an eye on this one, okay?”

She takes the phone from the stand and does a thumbs up, “I’ll be watching her like a hawk, Mrs. Belladonna.”

“Kali and I are just one call away if anything happens. Please look after our stubborn daughter.”

“Will do, sir.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t mind it when you do it so-“

She starts laughing when Blake snatches the phone again before Ghira even finishes. “Okay! That’s it! Bye mom! Bye dad! Talk to you soon!”

Kali and Ghira laugh. “Bye sweetie, we love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that, and a huge sigh, she sees Blake end the call.

“I don’t know about you, but I love them.”

Blake buries her face in her hands, and Yang just couldn’t help but find her so adorable. Even her ears were wiggling as if they were out of control. It’s not every day that she sees Blake Belladonna flustered like this. She had to take in the moment before it was all gone.

“I can’t believe they embarrassed me like that.”

Yang chuckles, “They’re your parents. They’re supposed to embarrass you.”

Blake sighs, “You’re right.”

“I can’t wait to meet them in person.”

Yang stood up from the couch extending a hand to Blake. She was about to laugh at how confused she looked.

“Are.. we going to dance again?” Blake asks, definitely blushing.

Yang smiled. “No, but we are going for a walk.”

“Why?” Blake asks again as she takes her hand.

Yang shrugs, grabbing a scarf for both her and Blake.

“I met your parents, so you get to meet mine.”

“But, your dad’s back in Vale, and we don’t know where Raven is, remember?”

Yang looks at her before opening the door. “Just.. trust me on this one, okay?”

Blake nods, and Yang felt so relieved. Today had been such an unexpected day. From their little dance last night, to meeting Blake’s parents all within twenty-four hours? Unbelievable. However, it didn’t feel strange. In fact, it felt familiar.

Before they could go very far, she took Blake to a flower shop not far from their Atlas home. She bought a couple of roses, and got Blake to pick a flower of her choice.

Once they were done, she held Blake’s hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and led her to a quiet park near the edge of the city. Pools of snow have started to pile up, but it still looked pretty. Yang felt sad that not a lot of people visited this part of Atlas anymore, but was glad that it was peaceful and quiet. They kept walking until they reach a path leading to loads of bushes a bit covered in snow.

One at the end, Yang lays the roses she bought in the snow, so Blake does the same with the flower she picked earlier.

Yang smiles and tightens her grip on Blake’s hand, “Our mom used to tell us stories for when she would go on missions as a huntress. As kids, we never knew how much was at stake so everything was always so cool, and amazing. We didn’t know that one day, she’ll go on a mission and never come back.”

“She told us that when she’s in Atlas, she found a spot where the snow falls so beautifully, like magic. Mom was creative like that. She was always finding new things, much like how Ruby is with her curiosity.”

She chuckles and takes a pause. “I was really lucky that I had Summer as my mom. Even though it was brief, it was all I had. I was too young when Raven left, so that search for her within me was only because I didn’t know what it took to want to abandon your own daughter. It wasn’t because I didn’t have a real mom. Summer was our mom, and if I had been old enough to understand what was going on, I would have searched all of Anima without a question.”

She feels Blake tighten her hand on hers, as tears start streaming down her face.

“I know it’s silly because I know the truth, but I still hope that one of these days, she’ll come back and tell Ruby and I that she’d just been hiding. She wasn’t killed, or eaten, or hurt, that she just couldn’t leave a spot she’d found somewhere across Anima.”

“Yang..”

“Her gravestone’s back in Patch, but this was one of her little spots here in Atlas. I remember her telling me, so I thought that this was the closest thing for you to meet her.”

Blake looks at her and wipes her tears. With a smile, she lets go of her hand, and stand a bit closer to the snow patch with the flowers. “Hi Ms. Rose, I’m Blake Belladonna. Your daughter’s partner.”

Before Yang starts crying again, Blake grabs her hand without looking, and she felt her heart beating faster than ever before.

—-

“Yang is one of the strongest people I know,”

Blake starts. “She gives her strength for people who need it, but it’s like she never runs out of it. She never backed down on a challenge. I guess except when I left her because I was scared.”

She felt Yang tighten her grip on her hand.

“I didn’t have half the strength she had. I backed down, and I didn’t take responsibility for my actions. She took responsibility for my actions, for my past, and when I came back, she still let me be part of her life.”

The snow starts falling, and the trees carried such a melody in the air. Blake paused for a moment to look around, but when her eyes landed at Yang, she couldn’t stop. Yang had a huge smile on her face, and Blake couldn’t help but take a mental image of this moment. She couldn’t believe that her partner, who had an element exactly opposite of the snow, was so happy among it all. It really was magical.

She didn’t know it was partly because Yang was with her.

 _I don’t like walking around this old_  
_and empty house_  
_So hold my hand, I’ll walk with you my dear_

She turned her head back to the roses. “Yang was there for me when I couldn’t be there for myself, and I have you to thank for that. You don’t know it, but you made her the person she is today. I wouldn’t know where I’d be without that person. So, thank you.”

 _The stairs creak as I sleep_  
_It’s keeping me awake_  
_It’s the house telling you to close your eyes_

“I know you don’t really know me, because we just met but I’ll take care of Yang. We’ll protect each other no matter what.” Blake states, “I’ll take care of Ruby and Weiss too. You know how kids can be these days. And I promise you, that I will be there for Yang through any kind of day, whether she needs me to be or not. I’m not going anywhere.”

_And some days I can’t even trust myself  
It’s killing me to see you this way_

“I don’t think I can ever take it if I hurt Yang again, Ms. Rose.”

She feels Yang’s heavy stares so she stood up and met her gaze, while still firmly holding her hand.

_‘Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

“She’s my home.”


	3. It's All or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, lots of it.

“There’s too many of them, we need to fall back!”

Blake couldn’t even see where everyone else went. They scattered across to deal with the grimm infiltrating a small town in Anima. They lured them away from the people, and are about thirty minutes in a nearby forest. The number just keeps on rising the more they acquire relics. It’s like the relics rub off them somehow. She’s been using Gambol Shroud nonstop, and is running down on ammo. They weren’t even planning on facing this much grimm today but as luck would have it, of course they would be the ones to run into these types of problems. Firing one last shot to kill the last Beowolf in her perimeter, Blake ran to find the rest of her team.

“Yang! Weiss! Ruby!” She screamed, running around the woods, hoping to hear just about anything.

She keeps running, and she knows she’s getting so tired. They’ve been fighting grimm for days now, and just when they think they’ve cleared the place, new ones show up every day. She couldn’t believe that she was thinking it, but she missed the safe haven Atlas had to offer. Besides the cold, it was starting to feel like home.

Of course, she knew they couldn’t stay there. It was too good to be true.

“Blake!”

Finally, a voice! She turned around instantly, and Ruby was standing in front of her, dirt covering most of her face.

“Ruby! Where’s Weiss?”

“I don’t know. We all got separated. Jaune and the others are still back in the village, but I don’t know how much more Ren could take masking that many people, and our own auras are running low too.”

Ruby sighs, “We can’t afford to think about ourselves. We can do it. We just need a new plan.”

“How are we going to come up with a plan when there’s only two of us?”

Someone was coughing behind them. “Well, three now.”

Ruby gasps, “Weiss!”

Blake turns around happy to see Weiss, but her worry grows because they’re still missing Yang.

“I lost Yang a couple minutes ago. She distracted a whole herd of Beowolves to cover me. I don’t know where she went,” Weiss looks at Blake, “I’m sorry.”

Blake started to own a look of defeat. She felt so disappointed in herself for not being by her partner. They promised to protect each other, and now here she was in the middle of nowhere, not doing anything to uphold that promise. She felt Ruby put her hand on her shoulders.

“We’ve come this far, and we’re going to finish this.” Ruby states. “Blake, Weiss and I are going to find Jaune and the others, while you go and look for Yang. We’ll regroup right here, and don’t worry, we’ll mark the trees so we know the way back.”

Ruby smiles at her. “We don’t leave family behind. We got this.”

She watches Ruby and Weiss run to the direction of the village until their shadows were too far to see. She then starts running around herself, trying to find traces of Yang. She comes across a couple of grimms but none enough to drain her aura.

Blake found stealth very easy, but Yang never did. Fighting a lone grimm for her was never a problem. She’s used to be so invisible that when Yang took a second look at her and saw her for who she is, she felt vulnerable. Now, she can’t even imagine a life without her. She’d be fine fighting grimm all her life, as long as Yang was there beside her.

Yang, Yang, Yang. It had always been Yang. It wasn’t anything more than having a good partner at first, but she saw Yang mirror her, in a good way. It was like she filled in the dark spaces that Blake had ignored over the years. She was lucky enough to be her partner, and now to be her girlfriend too? She just can’t believe it.

That line between friendship and romance has always been blurry for both of them. They do things because they care for each other deeply, but they never needed put a label on it. Not until feelings came to surface, and they had to be realistic. She didn’t want anyone else to have Yang, and she didn’t want to be with anyone else either, so what else were they waiting for?

Being huntresses in a world sheltering thousands of grimm under the power of an immortal woman named Salem, it didn’t seem like there was any room for romance, but.. she’s there and so is Blake, and her parents love Yang, so.. why not?

Finally after what seemed like forever, she hears a familiar war cry.

“Yang!”

Crap, she should be quiet before she attracts more grimm to them. She sees a familiar blonde about a mile away from her in the middle of an open field, her hair glowing. She must have activated her semblance. From a far, she could see how much Yang is huffing and puffing. She didn’t want to distract her so she kept her distance.

She watches Yang fight through a couple more Beowolves near the treeline on the other side, and when she was done, Blake yells, “Yang!”

She sees the figure turn around. Her hair’s glow fading as she waves and instantly drops to her knees. Blake starts to run, but her huge smile was soon replaced with tears when everything happened so suddenly.

Yang screamed, and Blake felt the world slow down.

An Ursa ran out of the woods, using it’s claws to scratch Yang on the back.

All Blake could hear was Yang’s scream.

The Ursa jumps, throwing Yang a couple feet closer her way.

Yang screamed again, and the splatters of blood paint the dirt one by one.

Blake screamed. Running at full speed, passing a bleeding, unconscious, Yang, shooting down the Ursa within ten seconds.

She runs back, holding Yang in her arms.

“Yang!”

She holds her to her lap. At first she tried pressing pressure on the wound, but it was so deep that even when she took off her coat and wrapped it around Yang, the blood was still oozing through.

“Help!” Blake screams to the forest. She uses her free hand to reach over her pocket for her scroll. She calls Ruby.

“Pick up, Ruby. Pick up. Please pick up.”

As soon as Ruby picks up, Blake starts crying harder, “Blake! Did you-“

“Ruby! Ruby, we need help. Ruby please. Ruby come help up. Yang.. she… we need help. Jaune.. he could.. please..”

“We’re on our way.”

She doesn’t know where her scroll drops. She didn’t care, and focused on Yang. She was lightly tapping her cheeks to wake her up.

“Yang… Yang, wake up. Please, Yang, wake up. You’re losing so much blood, but you have to wake up. Please, baby, wake up.”

Yang stirs, just a little bit, enough to get a glimpse of Blake. Blake gasps, holding Yang’s hand with her free hand, the other around her back, pulling her closer.

“Hey… you…” Yang said with a weak smile.

“Hey. Hey, I’m here.” Blake’s shaking, she didn’t know what to do, “I’m here. I’m here, okay? I’m here.”

“You’re… here…”

“Hey, save your breath, okay. Help’s on the way. Just hang on for me, baby.”

“Let Ruby know, I love her, and tell Weiss to tell Ruby how she feels.”

Blake starts shaking her head. “N-no.. you.. you’re going to tell them that, okay? N-not me. You. When you’re better.”

She closes her eyes when Yang rests her hand on her cheek. She pulled her closer too, resting her forehead, careful not to hurt Yang more than she already is.

“Blake..”

She loved it whenever Yang said her name, but she could just feel her heart shattering to pieces as seconds pass by.

“Blake..”

She hushed her with a shaky voice, “I told you to save your strength, Jaune is coming, he can help you.”

“Blake.. look at.. me.”

She opens her eyes, just to match Yang’s gaze, and as always, she could see the world in her eyes again. Even though it was slowly fading, it still looked beautiful.

“Promise.. me that you’ll always.. always.. fight for what.. you.. think is right..”

Blake starts to nod again, crying harder than before.

“You are one of the best things this world gave me, and for that.. the world deserves to know how amazing you are.”

“Yang, stop.”

“Knock them dead, for me.. partner.”

Yang takes one last look at Blake, giving her a weak genuine smile, the smile she loves. Her eyelids were coming to a close. Blake panics. She taps Yang all over her face faster than earlier.

“Yang… Yang, come on. Wake up. Yang. Yang, come on please, wake up. Yang.” She exclaims, “Yang. Come on. Yang! Please.”

She can hear Yang fighting to take a breath as she takes hers, unable to take a hold of her emotions. What does one do when the love of their life is bleeding in their arms?

“Hey… hey, you. You don’t get to die today, okay, Yang? You promised me, we’d protect each other, so don’t leave me, because that would mean I didn’t hold up my end of the bargain.”

Blake struggles to find her next words, and she settles with, “You and I, our story is just starting. We just found each other again. If you think I’m going to let you go just like that. It’s not going to happen. We still have our lives ahead of us, Yang. We still have to pick fights with each other, cry about the nonsense things, get married, start a family..”

“I still have to put a ring on that finger and let the whole world know that the best girl is off the market, okay? I still want to love you for eternity, Yang, so don’t you dare leave me.” Blake says softly through the tears, “My heart is yours, Yang Xiao Long, and it’s not ready for you to leave it behind.”

Yang looks at Blake, and wipes her tears away with her last strength. “If this is your proposal, you.. suck at it..”

Blake chuckles, “I know, but it’s all I’ve got.”

Yang smiles before she takes her last breath, “It’s all I needed.”

—-

Blake woke up from the uncontrollable knocking on her door. She opens it, and just as she thought, it was just Ruby and Weiss (Ruby was doing most of the knocking), so she climbs back to hug her pillow.

“Blaaaaaake! How are you still in bed? It’s already nine!”

Blake shrugs, “I slept in.”

Much to her luck, Weiss peels her off the bed using her glyphs, “It’s your wedding day, dummy..”

Blake complains. Ruby and Weiss give her a minute, and then Blake jumps out of the bed. “It’s already nine?! Why didn’t you wake me up sooner???”

Ruby giggles, “Your fiancé told us you needed as much beauty rest as you can.”

“That son of a-“

“None of that language when I’m around, Belladonna.” Weiss says, “Anyway, quit slouching around and get your butt moving because I’ve got your schedule, and it’s looking tighter the longer you stay in those pyjamas.”

Blake runs to the bathroom to do her morning routine, and puts on a special outfit just for today. She was getting married. Before leaving, she stops in front of a picture framed on her wall.

“I miss her too,” Ruby said.

Blake takes one last look, wiping the tears that fell down her face, and shuts the door behind her.

She had no idea why she agreed for Weiss to be her maid of honour. It wasn’t terrible, it’s just.. she’s, how should Blake put it, scary. Nevertheless, Weiss was perfect in a way that she knew she could count on her to really get things done.

They went around to check on the caterers, check on the venue, getting pre-wedding photos, and by the time Blake had to sit down, and finally get in the dress, she was a little bit exhausted. Not a lot, all of the checks were mostly done by Weiss, so she was just nodding and clapping, for the most part.

“I still can’t believe that of all places, you guys wanted to go back in Atlas to get married. Like come on, don’t you want to go to Vale?” Weiss asks.

“I’d love to but it’s probably hosting some grimm wedding somewhere.” Blake says with a laugh.

“Vacuo?”

“Sun and the boys are busy cleaning up over Salem’s mess. I doubt they’d be ready for anything.”

“Menagerie?”

Blake scoffs, “My parents would have made it the biggest thing in the world. After all, they run the White Fang now.”

“Look, we chose Atlas, but it’s safe here, and I don’t need to worry about some grimm ruining my wedding. But also, because this place is magic.”

She sees Weiss take a hint. “Okay, well it’s our pleasure to host your wedding here.”

“Well the wedding is small, but the reception is big. Remember?”

“Well, there won’t be any wedding until you put on that dress so get on it, Blake!” Ruby says, clearly excited.

Blake takes the dress to her room, and stares at it. If someone had told her she was still getting married after everything they’ve been through years ago, she would have laughed at their faces. Even though she’s excited to take a step forward, it’s like she’s being weighed down by the ghost of her past. She knew this was the right move, she just didn’t want to hurt people again.

After what seemed hours, Blake was finally able to wear her dress. A nice black dress fit for a princess. She turns the knob, just to see that Ruby and Weiss have also changed to their outfits. They look stunning wearing their tuxedos. When they finally see Blake, they almost shed a tear.

“You look beautiful, Blake. Everyone will flip.” Ruby says, giving her a tight hug after.

Weiss smiles, “You clean up nice, Blake.”

“Well, it’s almost time. You ready, Blake?”

Blake takes a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

——

The sun was about to set, and it was everything Blake wanted. The tree, the bench, all of it decorated accordingly. They were at an overlook just outside of Atlas, and she was so glad that the city lights were just starting to reflect on all of the decor. No audience. Just her fiancé and both their families. She notices that a couple of birds are also sitting by tree - catching a glimpse of the simple celebration.

“You ready, sweetie?” Kali asks.

She nods.

“You look beautiful, hon.”

“Thanks dad,” she whispers back.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

Blake never liked attention. She spent her days hiding from the spotlight not because she wasn’t good enough to be under it, but Adam always made her feel too small. He always made everything about himself and his pain, when he was hurting Blake in everything he does. But now, she wanted to savour this moment as much as she could. She wasn’t hiding behind his shadow anymore. This is all hers.

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?_

She has never been one to believe in true love. She grew up telling people she’s an orphan, when it reality, Blake was a runaway. She found it hard to trust anyone, because no matter what, they’d find a way to betray it. They would always just use her for what she could offer. She never trusted anyone, not until a blonde-haired happy go lucky girl ended up being her partner.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

And that blonde-haired beauty is the one waiting for her down the aisle.

_One step closer_

She couldn’t wait to marry her.

—-

_The last thing Yang remembers was seeing Blake’s beautiful face hovering above her before everything turned dark. When she woke up again, everything was so bright, and her first thought was wanting to ask around if it was heaven._

_It wasn’t._

_She was just at one of the cottages at the village. It was bright because it was the morning, and the blinds were wide open. She tried to sit up, and in a flash, she remembered what happened. She tries to stand up to walk over to the near mirror, but before she could take a few steps, her body gave in to the physical trauma once again._

_The door opened right away._

_“Yang!”_

_It was Blake._

_She helped her get back in the bed, barely saying anything. She must be in a state of shock._

_“You… you took a heavy hit… and the doctor, well, the doctor, you know, I.. you’re awake.”_

_She could see Blake shaking, and she knew what that felt like. Her arm still shakes at the mention of his name._

_Yang gestures her to sit by the bed. Smiling at her with all the strength that she has._

_“I remember, and yes, I’ll marry you.” Yang says very quietly, followed by a cough._

_“Here Yang, water.”_

_Yang takes a huge gulp and when she’s done, she looks deep into Blake’s eyes._

_“Yes. I said yes, Miss Belladonna.”_

_Yang rested her forehead on Blake’s._

_“Let’s get married.”_

Couple months later, and the only remnants from the night were the three red fine lines on her back, and her teammates missing Maria every day. She wasn’t killed or hurt. She just passed away in her sleep. Peacefully. It was another scar to add to her collection.

No worries, her tux hid it all anyway.

The moment she saw Blake walking down the makeshift aisle, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. To say she’s beautiful is an understatement.

“Go get her, kiddo.” Her dad whispers from behind her. Yeah, he was one of her “bridesmaids.”

_I have died every day waiting for you_

Finally, it was her turn to walk. She closed the distance between her and her soon-to-be-wife, and wow, Blake looks even more stunning up close.

“Take care of her like I know you would, Yang.” Ghira states out loud before whispering, “Or I’d kick your ass.”

Yang chuckles.

“Don’t forget to love her on her bad days too, okay?” Kali says, tears streaming down her face.

Ghira and Kali gave both Yang and Blake a kiss on the head before heading off to the side.

Yang extends her arm, “Shall we?”

_Darling, don’t be afraid_

Blake gives her the warmest smile, “We shall.”

The ceremony went by faster than Yang expected. and before she knew it, it was her turn to say her vows. She takes out a crumpled receipt from her backpocket. Blake chuckles.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

“You are so beautiful. I knew you would be because you always are, but I couldn’t believe that I get to be the one to call you wife after all of this.” She laughs, “I know I’m not much, but I’m always so much more when I’m with you. No one in this world knows me more than you do, and I’m glad that when we got to chose partners, I ended up with someone I’d wanna be with for the rest of my life.”

“I almost lost my life a couple months ago, and I wasn’t even scared of dying. I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to be with you anymore.”

“A world without you, Blake, isn’t a world worth living. As long as it keeps turning, I promise you that my heart is yours. No matter what.”

“So, I, Yang Xiao Long, take thee, Blake Belladonna, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

She had to wipe the tears off of Blake’s face after that, and the ceremony goes on, until they were finally near the end.

“By the power vested in me by the Atlas Underground Society, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Yang gazes at Blake, and she knew she’d be fine, no matter what. Her heart will be fine no matter what.

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

Forever awaits.


	4. Imagine Me & You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU day. Bees version.

“You’re late, Rubs.”

Yang manages to shoot a glare towards her sister while hauling flowers to the back of her SUV.

“I’m only late because you expected me to be on time,” Ruby chimes, “What’s the job?”

“Wedding.”

Just as she thought, her sister starts getting too excited. “Nice couple?”

Yang shrugs, “Haven’t met them.”

“Do you want to come to Weiss’ with me later? Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar are coming.” Ruby asks. Yang felt the eagerness oozing off of Ruby. She kept going with the flowers.

“Sure.”

Ruby gasps, “You will?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great! We’ll go together!”

“I’ll meet you there.”

Ruby’s hopeful outlook is replaced by a frown. “You’re not coming.”

“I’d rather watch the Pumpkin Pete’s commercial a hundred times,” Yang replies as she grabs the last batch, trying to organize the flowers a bit more.

Ruby scoffs, “You need a love life.”

Yang kisses Ruby on top of her head, “I have a beer and a couch. They suit me fine. Text me when you leave if I’m not home yet. Say hello to Weiss for me.”

It wasn’t that Yang had been heartbroken or anything like that. She’s just really busy with work. She loves her flowers, and just hasn’t found the motivation to actively look for someone. It all started when her dad married Ruby’s mom, Summer. She thought she was going to hate her so much, but it ended up being the exact opposite. She let Ruby and her explore just about anything. She’d take them to trips outside the city just because, and she showed Yang how to really appreciate life. Their mom loved flowers when she was still alive. She would always tell them that flowers deserve love too, because it’s easy to spot when a flower isn’t where it’s supposed to be.

Setting up at events like these gives her the space she needs to miss their mom without having to cry about it. She knew that her mom would be happy if she had seen what she’s been doing.

As people filled the church, she gave herself a pat in the back as she sees a couple of them amazed by her work before looking for the groom party. She needed to help them with their corsages.

She spots them just by the front. There’s two waiting for her at the front, and the groom is welcoming the guests. She helps the two, waits a moment before approaching him.

“Hi,” Yang says.

He turns around along with a friend. “Hey.”

“You’re Sun, right? The groom?”

Sun smiles at her, “Yeah, yeah, I am.”

Yang shakes his hand, “Well, I did your flowers.”

“Oh! Well they look amazing. Yeah, they’re great, aren’ they, Neptune? He’s my best man.”

The blue haired guy flicks his fair with a free hand and says, “Not as great as you, pretty lady.” Then, he winks at Yang.

“Easy there, lady killer.” Yang says with a chuckle, as she passes on the corsages to them both. She looks at Neptune, “You want some help with this thing?”

“Yes. I work out, that’s right.”

Yang laughs.

“But just saying I don’t have a six-pack though.”

“No?” Yang plays along.

“No, got a twelve pack on this puppy.”

Yang laughs more, “I don’t really like men with muscles.”

When Yang finishes up helping Neptune, a young boy named Mata approaches Sun accompanied by a woman named Kali, the bride’s mom, and tells him he has a question for him.

Mata asks, “What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?”

Sun looked absolutely clueless, and the boy was about to walk away defeated when Yang stepped in, offering an answer. “It never happens.” She pauses for a bit, “If there’s a thing that can’t be stopped… it’s not possible for there to be something else which can’t be moved, and vice versa. They can’t both exist.”

“You see, it’s a trick question…,” Yang looks up, meeting Kali’s gaze, “..is the answer.”

The young boy also looks at his mom, “Can she sit with me?”

That’s how she found herself staying a bit before the ceremony starts, babysitting Mata. She strikes up a conversation with him once more, enough to keep him entertained until Kali comes back.

She looks at her, “Okay, you’re good? I have to go set up the reception.” Kali mouths, ‘great’, and Yang starts walking off the sides when the bridal march song starts playing. Usually she’s out of there before anything starts, trying to save time because the reception is a much more hands on job, but since she was already here, she decides to take a glimpse of the bride.

That was her biggest mistake.

It really was because the bride looked her way, and it was like time stood absolutely still for a second just for them. The bride had her hair up, wearing a very simple dress, but she is without a doubt, the most beautiful woman Yang has ever seen. She sees the bride panic a little since she wasn’t looking ahead instead, and it makes Yang smile as she continues to head out to the reception.

What she didn’t know was that the bride looked back her way right after, disappointed that Yang was gone.

—

Everyone made their way to the reception, and it was everything Blake pictured it to be. This is supposed to be the best day of her life, but it’s just been above average so far. Her dad talked about how tough marriage is the whole ride to the church, and how he’s still not Sun’s biggest fan, but he loves Blake nonetheless.

One interesting happened though, and it was that woman from the church. Okay, getting married was interesting too, it’s just, it felt so right. She couldn’t stop staring at her when she should have been staring at Sun. She couldn’t stop thinking about it, and now, she lost her ring in the punch bowl because she’s been so spaced out.

“Hi.”

She turns around, and she lets out a small smile. It was the woman from the church. She fixes her dress, and says hi back.

“We haven’t really met, I’m Yang.”

Blake couldn’t help but stare a bit. Yang is so beautiful. “I’m Blake.”

“Well, Blake, I did your flowers.”

Blake’s smile gets bigger, “Really? Oh, they’re beautiful. Thank you.”

Yang returns her smile, “Anyway, I was just going to get…,” She must have noticed that Blake was being partiularly protective of the bowl, “…a drink.”

“Uh… I really wouldn’t.”

“What? Is there something wrong?” Yang asks.

Blake didn’t know what to say. She just met Yang, and she doesn’t want her to think that she was already a sloppy wife. For crying out loud, she lost her ring just hours after getting married.

Yang must have realized that she was hesitating, “I’m here to help,” she says.

It’s not like she knows anyone here enough to tell them about it. Whatever, she decides. “M-my ring. I was trying to get some punch and.. well..”

Yang places herself beside Blake by the punch, “Your wedding ring?!”

Blake puts her hand on her mouth, “Not so loud!” She realizes she’s too close to Yang, so she jumps back a bit, “It fell off! I don’t know how, but it’s in there.”

“And please tell me you tried the ladle?”

“N-Nothing.”

“You also can’t just empty…”

Blake throws her a defeated look, “I can’t.”

Yang looks at her, then the punch, and puts on this determined look, “Right, well, there’s only one thing left to do. Cover me.”

“What?”

“Use your dress or charm, I’m going in.” She says as she pulls Blake by the waist as a wall between the people and her.

Startled, Blake says, “You can’t just…”

Neptune comes from the right, “Hey, Blake, don’t tell me you’ve had enough of Sun already?”

Blake moves to cover Yang, and it was a mistake because now she could feel her warmth too. It’s so weird because it feels so right again.

“Ha, am I now?”

“Well, you’re here, and he’s there, so just let me know and I’d be happy to step in.”

She feels Yang reaching for her left hand, and slipping the ring on her finger. Why is it that the way she did that felt much better than when Sun did it earlier?

“Hi!” She hears Yang say.

“Hey, you were that flower girl.”

Blake intervenes, “This is Yang, our florist.”

Neptune disregarging what Blake was saying and was just looking at Yang, “Name’s Neptune, but you already know that so you can just call me anything you’d like.” He reaches for the punch.

Blake and Yang share a look. Yang laughs, “And I’m sure I will.”

—

“I need help. I messed up. I need a flower, but not just any flower, I need the best flower.”

There goes Yang’s peaceful morning. Once in a while, guys like these come, and it makes her question why she’s a florist, but they’re part of the fun of the job.

“Okay, anything in particular?”

“What about a rose? What would that say?”

Yang picks one up, “Love..”

“Love’s good, I like love. That works.”

“…and fidelity.”

“We can’t have a rose then.”

Yang chuckles, “No. It’s too common. There are other beauties out here, we’ll find you something.”

Yang buries herself with the flowers when someone comes in knocking the door to let her know. If she knew it’s going to be busy, she would have at least had lunch.

“Be right with you,” Yang yells.

They replied with, “That’s fine,” and Yang recognized the voice instantly so she turned around.

“Blake, hi.”

“Hey.”

Yang didn’t know what to think except how this is such a nice surprise. “How are you?”

“Good, great.”

They stare at each other after that. Yang didn’t know what to say because she was so sure she wasn’t going to see Blake again, but there she was at her doorstep, looking just as beautiful in jeans as she did in a dress. It would be a crime not to stare.

Their moment was interrupted by the guy asking Blake what her favourite flower was, and Blake said, “Lillies. I like lilies.”

The guy pauses for a bit, mumbles to himself, and walks away to the other flowers outside.

“He was–”

“Would you like to come over?”

That took Yang by surprise. “Pardon me?”

Blake must have realized how that sounded, “Dinner. You. With Us. Sun and me.”

It was brief, but Yang couldn’t help but think how adorable that was. She could see Blake’s cheeks brightening up a little bit.

“I mean, you don’t have to-”

“I’d love to.”

Blake gives her the warmest smile, “Great, see you Friday?”

“Sure, I’ll just write down my number so you can text me the address.”

“Perfect. See you, Yang.”

Yang stares until her figure was too far to see. She’s smitten over someone married, and it’s not okay.

She still showed up to dinner though, flower at hand and everything. Their apartment was cute, big enough for two. First of all, Sun asked her if she believed in reincarnation mainly because Blake told him that she felt as though they’ve met before. Yang got so happy, finally getting some kind of statement of what Blake thinks of her. Then, they got into the conversation on whether or not she was thinking of getting married. She stole a glance at Blake, and with a dim smile she said, “Maybe now that the laws have changed.”

Sun looked at her confused after that, and she had to clarify, “Well, I’m gay.”

The rest of the night ended up a bit awkward because the couple had invited Neptune over hoping to play matchmaker.

Her relationship with Blake gets complicated after that. Wherever she goes, it’s like she manages to see her no matter what. To make matters worse, Sun keeps putting them in the same situation. Yang is a good person. She would never be the one to ruin a marriage, especially a marriage between two good people. She’s happy admiring Blake from afar through it all, it’s just getting harder lately.

One day, she receives a call from Sun, asking her if she could take Blake out for the night. Her first instinct was to say no and resist, but Sun kept pushing that she didn’t want Blake to be alone and that she’s Blake’s soulmate thing, so she had no choice but to say yes.

—

Blake knew it was a bad idea. First it was the dinner, now this. She found herself in a soccer game with Yang. It was a bad idea because she knew very little about basically any sport, so Yang’s up close and personal, telling her just about anything that’s going on.

It was a bad idea because she was loving every second of it.

Then, Yang comments on the way she shouts. It was funny, because she was just pretending to be so into the game.

Feeling so bold, she told her, “Teach me then.”

“First off, tighten your stomach muscles.”

Blake chuckles, “I don’t think I’ve got any.”

Next thing she knows, Yang is positioning herself closer, “Yeah you do,” She puts a hand on her stomach, “They’re right here.”

Blake’s breath hitches, “There..”

Yang smiles, “Tighten.. Yeah, tense them.”

“They’re pretty tense.”

Without taking her hand off her stomach, Yang then says, “Okay, so next, broaden your diaphragm.”

Blake looks at her confused, “My what now?”

Yang moves her hand higher, just a bit under her breasts. Blake definitely loses a breath or two, “It’s here.”

“O-oh.”

“Okay, push it out against my hand.”

Blake tries.

“You feel my hand?”

Her mouth ran without thinking when she said, “Maybe put them both there.”

Yang places herself behind her, “Okay,” instantly wrapping her arms around Blake.

It was a bad idea, because Blake couldn’t even focus on anything else anymore. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling Yang’s arms around her. Then she smiles at her, lost, when she starts talking about thinking about how your mouth is some kind of cathedral, and what not. She misses the warmth when Yang moved away, trying to explain it more, so instead, she just told her to demonstrate it.

She saw Yang hesitate for a bit before she said, “Like this.”

“You’re a wanker, Number 9!”

Yang’s voice echoed through the stadium, and all Blake could do was stare at her. She thought about how much she had loved every second of being here.

They spend the rest of the night at the arcade, dancing, playing games, winning stuffed toys, laughing. Blake could not remember how long it had been since she had this much fun. That’s why tonight was a bad idea, she knew she was falling for the wrong blonde.

On the way home, they pass by a couple of people celebrating with a karaoke machine. Suddenly, the air between them became a lot heavier, and it wasn’t just the pollution.

“Tell me about the lily.” Blake says.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it’s only right_

Yang chuckles, “You don’t want to know about the lily.”

“It’s my favourite!”

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

“Ask me about the.. azalea.”

Blake sighs, “All right. What about the azalea?”

“The azalea means, 'May you achieve financial security.’” Yang states.

Blake scoffs first before looking at Yang, ready to mock her about that, but once she looks into those eyes, she forgot everything she had to say. Honestly, Yang’s knowledge about flowers is really impressive.

_I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you  
For all my life_

Blake looks away, “Lovely. Now, tell me about the lily.”

Yang was silent for a bit, which makes Blake look at her. She was hesitant, not meeting her gaze at all. “The lily means…”

Yang smiles at the ground before meeting her gaze. “The lily means 'I dare you to love me.’”

It took Blake a second to process.

_When you’re with me, baby the skies’ll be blue  
For all my life_

What Yang didn’t know was that she just might.


	5. Old-Fashioned Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

My dearest Yang,

Do you want to know  
the best decision  
I’ve ever made?  
It’s choosing _you_  
over and over  
again.  
It’s letting myself  
find _you_  
over and over  
again.  
It’s loving _you_  
more than I ever could  
love myself  
over and over  
again.  
Your light knocked away  
The shadows that kept  
coming for me,  
The shadows that kept me  
away from _you_.  
For a while,  
I was too scared  
To face a future with _you_  
I was scared  
To face these feelings  
They were much too dangerous  
And I knew they were consuming me  
I knew that if I let myself  
fall  
 _You_ wouldn’t have been  
ready  
to catch me.  
But alas, my love,  
We made it  
I was stubborn enough  
to keep loving _you_  
and _you_ , for some reason,  
decided to love me back.  
And now,  
I get to call _you_  
my wife,  
and the mother  
of my children.  
Someday,  
when our we’ve got  
grey hair  
and wrinkly skin  
I’ll still look at _you_  
and remind _you_ ,  
that _you_ are  
the best decision  
I have ever made.  
I love **you**.

\- Blake

P.S. Good morning, hon. Just clearing out some grimm near the house. Be back in two. You better have made breakfast for the kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still missing the day in between but I'm still trying to get everything settled for that! So sorry for it being so late!


End file.
